


Funky at Heart

by freshia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshia/pseuds/freshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Their first meeting in the obnoxiously loud nightclub is definitely not love at first sight.” AU; Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funky at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> *whispers you should write a ereri fic based off the song funky at heart by studio killers*

 

Levi hates going out to places like these.

Places with the lights and dancing and too many obnoxious people.

But Hanji didn't hate places like these, and he didn't hate Hanji, and so he was dragged along to this (filthy and full of brats) nightclub.

For his "own good".

Maybe because he'd be 30 soon and he'd gone 15 years without an actual relationship, or because he was too uptight and needed to get laid, or maybe just because Hanji was hormonal that day and decided to force him to come along because she was just like that.

x

Hanji ditches him after 15 minutes there, which was exactly 5 minutes longer than he figured before she'd get distracted and leave. He was almost,  _almost_  surprised she'd lasted that long.

x

Their first meeting is  _definitely_  not love at first sight.

He's still sitting in the same spot he has been for 30 minutes when he feels someone staring at him from across the club, and when he turns to meet the boy's gaze he doesn't flinch away.

That's a first.

They stare at each other for awhile - a few seconds, a few minutes? He's not sure, because the way the way the other's looking at him makes him think it's some kind of challenge. Like whoever looks away first loses.

Levi wasn't one to lose.

He's sitting by two other people, probably around the same age as him, and then the boy is walking towards him and Levi can make out these green eyes and messy brown hair and something about the way he's walking just screams that he has a purpose.

Levi thinks that maybe for the first time in her life, Hanji wasn't completely full of shit when she had convinced him to come along.

The boy's standing in front of where he's sitting now, opening his mouth to speak-

"Um,"

_Um_.

It takes a massive amount of self-control for Levi to not roll his eyes.

Nevermind, Hanji is definitely still full of shit.

"I'm Eren-"

Eren cuts himself off at Levi's unamused look, and glances off to the side.

And when he looks back, Levi has already walked away.

x

Levi is back next week, this time without Hanji.

(She doesn't know this, and he has no intention to tell her. Give that woman fodder to tease you with and she'll never let it go.)

He blames the kid's name, his green eyes, his dumb messy hair, the atmosphere, everything and everything he can blame.

He's not sure whether or not he's surprised that Eren is there again, but he is surprised he's approached for a second time. That takes balls, after the way he was rejected, and Levi decides that maybe there might be more than just "Um," to the kid after all.

"Hi."

Levi sighs, because that's a conversation starter and this is not the place people go to have conversations, this is a place people go to get drunk and grind on others.

"Stop talking."

Eren looks taken aback, and this kind of amuses Levi - mainly because his already huge green eyes get bigger and he makes an almost-comical "o" face.

Tapping his fingers against the arm of a tacky orange chair, Levi smirks despite himself. "Try again."

Eren furrows his eyebrows and, well, at least he got points for being persistent.

Then something must have clicked inside that head of his because when he tried again, he got it right.

"W... Want to get out of here?"

Well, besides the hesitation anyway.

x

Eren seems unsure of himself, but that might also be because they were in the backseat of Levi's Mercedes-Benz not too far away from the nightclub.

(Levi never has been known for his astounding patience.)

But his little pants and moans and breathy gasps that he's trying to bite back tell Levi more than enough. The way Eren's body shakes with effort to hold back the noises he's making both annoys and turns Levi on, which makes for a confusing combination.

There's lots of neck kissing and lip-biting and awkward shifting in the cramped space, but it's more than worth it once they're stripped down and there's nothing between them, skin touching skin, heated and heavy.

Levi has no recollection of telling the kid his name, but he must have at some point because he was  _moaning_  it, with need and desperation as they moved together, and maybe he had just gotten too sappy in his old age, because Levi swears he's never heard his name said like  _that_  before.

When all is said and done, Levi's even nice enough to drop the kid off at his apartment.

x

He wakes up the next day with a Facebook friend request from one  _Eren Yeager_.

Levi is tempted to ignore it, but he stops when he realizes that he  _definitely_  never told Eren his last name. Wondering just how many Levis Eren had to look through before he found the right one, he clicks the accept button and smirks to himself.

"Not bad."

He still can't get those moans out of his head.

x

They meet a lot over the course of the next month, just for chats and coffee and he finds out that Eren is a grad student, that he works retail at some clothing store and hates every second of it. He's got an adopted sister named Mikasa, a childhood friend named Armin and a really short temper.

He's good company, at least, and Levi relates with him on at least some level because they both had pretty shitty childhoods.

He's also attractive, in this rough-around-the-edges way, so that's a bonus too.

x

They end up living together because of some unfortunate circumstances regarding Levi's entire condo needing to be evacuated due to a failed experiment of Hanji's.

When he gets there, Eren's apartment is tiny and filthy filthy  _disgusting,_ and it takes Levi about two whole days to make it liveable again. The younger complains about having to clean on his days off like some kind of slave, but quickly finds out the plus side to it: cleaning all day means sharing a shower at night because it only takes about 15 minutes for the hot water to run out.

x

Levi refuses to sleep on the shitty couch in the living room, so the shower isn't the only thing they share. Eren drools in his sleep, and kicks, but more  _alarmingly_  Eren has a habit of wrapping his arms around the older man and tangling their legs together under the blankets.

The alarming part is the fact that Levi can't find it in himself to mind the cuddling.

x

Levi never does end up moving back to his condo. Eren never does ask why.

(They both know the reason, though, and unsaid words hang on their lips that they press together every night.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Done as a request for an anon on tumblr! Gosh I really love writing in this style, but I'm bad at coming up with stuff by myself so I have to have prompts or something haha.
> 
> I had never heard this song before, but it's actually pretty catchy. It'll probably improve the fic if you go and listen to it while reading!


End file.
